powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gasket (Psychic-Echo Version)
Gasket is the former enemy of the Zeo Rangers. He is the oldest son of the deceased King Mondo of the Machine Empire. He is the husband of Archerina , Son-in-law of King Aradon and Queen Senphonea and brother in-law of Karmelody, and the father of Voltag and Kiloah History The eldest son of the Royal House of Gadetry; who ruled the Machine Empire, led by King Mondo and Queen Machina. He was just as evil as his family, and was in line to inherit his father's position as King. Sometime in his past he met and fell in love with Princess Archerina, the daughter of his father's rival King Aradon, and the two eloped in private, knowing their families would never approve. Years later, Gasket and Archerina would join forces with Gasket's family; while King Mondo was under repair after his defeat. Gasket took his place as temporary leader and tried to pick up on defeating the Rangers and taking over like his father had. However, later his father returned and took control again; much to Gasket's dislike. He and Archerina assisted King Mondo in fighting the Rangers, but fled shortly after, knowing they would be destroyed if they didn't. The two returned to Acherina's parents seeking shelter; as much as Gasket disliked his wife's family and had objections to staying with them. The benevolent King allowed for the two to stay with him, despite his dislike of Gasket and his family's evil ways . When Zordon's energy wave occured and disintergrated the evil in the galaxy, including Gasket's family; he was safe from destruction when a temporary Dimensional rift opened and sucked in the energy, keeping it from touching the planet. However, instead of Gasket becoming ruler of the empire in his father's place; his father in-law gained control of the Kingdom, in order to keep Gasket from continuing to lead the Machine Empire down the path of evil. Years later, Aradon and Senphonea would become possessed by a Crystal which contained the fractured souls of Briezora and his Demon Generals. This possession would cause Aradon and Senphonea to become evil---though Gasket and Archerina did not know of this possesion, and though the two had just decided to become evil. A few years later Gasket would accompany King Aradon and his generals to Earth to pick up where King Mondo left off. However, secretly he and Archerina were plotting behind Aradon's back. If Aradon was sucessful in taking over the world, they planned to destroy him and Senphonea and take control over Earth and the Machine Empire. Defeat Gasket is destroyed in battle alongside Archerina, at the hands of Karmelody, whom has been glitching and is unable to recognize friend from foe, with Galexia no longer controlling her mind. Gasket and Archerina find that Karmelody's power exceeds their own, and she destroys them in battle before they are even able to reach King Aradon, whom Gasket had intended to kill in order to become the ruler of the Machine empire. After the battle, Karmelody works on trying to repair both Gasket and Archerina, for the benefit of Voltag and Kiloah (Gasket's children), but she admits she does not know if she will be able to repair them or fix their evil programming. So it is unknown if he would return. Arsenal *Sword *Lasers Trivia *Gasket is one of the returning characters from Power Rangers Zeo. * Technically, since he is the only living member of his family he should be King Gasket, as he would have inherited his father's title. *Unlike his OhRanger Sentai Counter part Kaiser Buldont; Gasket was not defeated by the Rangers. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:PR Villains Category:Machine Empire Category:Villains